Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3h^2}{4h^2} - \dfrac{5fh + 2gh}{4h^2}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3h^2 - (5fh + 2gh)}{4h^2}$ $k = \dfrac{3h^2 - 5fh - 2gh}{4h^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $h$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{3h - 5f - 2g}{4h}$